


Stone Heart

by EmbraceTheRainbow



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Closeted Alec, Closeted Character, Confused Alec, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Female Homosexuality, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bashing, Gay Sex, Hate Crimes, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Prison Sex, Protective Magnus, Rape, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheRainbow/pseuds/EmbraceTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood must pay for his mistakes in the Alicante Federal Penitentiary for the next two years of his life. When he meets someone that's finally able to tear through the walls he's built around his heart, will he change for the better or for the worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Heart

Prologue:

"Move it, inmate!"

Alec winced at the term. It held a sense of finality in it. Made this chaos more official than before. He was snapped out of his daze by the feel of some heavy fabric shoved into his arms. He looked down and almost did a double take. It was a navy jumpsuit, white undershirt, and a pair of white boxer briefs. 

The young man took a deep breath to calm his nerves before entering the nearest stall to change out of his normal clothes. Before he could shut the door he was stopped by the bulky guard from before.

"Strip, inmate!" he barked.

Alec almost squeaked. He actually had to undress in front of this guy? Couldn't he just get a female guard instead? That would be a lot more comfortable for him considering he wasn't the least bit interested in females. This was just...awkward. But with one more glance at the tall, bearded man and he knew this wasn't his choice to make. He had no other options. So he began to strip out of his normal clothes.

Alec's heart stopped and he almost bolted out of the bathroom upon the look he was receiving from the guard. What was his name? Was it Randall? Well, anyways, Randall, was looking at him in a way that made Alec want the floor to open up and swallow him hole. The forty year old's hazel eyes had dialated slightly and held a hungry sort of gleam to them. They were glued right on the bulge in Alec's striped boxers. Alec almost vomited.

"Well?" Randall growled, his voice now huskier than moments before. He gestured to the boxers Alec was still wearing with an expectant look.

Alec caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror above one of the sinks. He looked like the very definition of fear. His eyes were widened almost cartoon-like. He could see a slight tremble forming in his palms. Was this guy going to rape him or was he just paranoid? He'd heard that many men were raped in prison as a result of straight men becoming desperately horny, but the scenarios always involved fellow inmates. Never a guard.

"TAKE EM OFF!" 

Before Alec could react the guard curled his fingers around the hem of his boxers and yanked them down to his ankles. Alec squeaked out and almost fell onto the tile in his haste to scramble away from the man. He stood frozen in terror against one of the walls as the guard stared longingly at his penis. Alec hoped beyond hope that someone would come into the restroom now so the guard wouldn't have the opportunity to do anything inappropriate. 

His hopes were quickly diminished.

The guard let out a animalistic growl and rushed Alec, pinning him up against the wall he had already been huddled against. Alec snapped his eyes shut and tensed up as Randall began to suck a hickey onto his neck. Alec felt angry and ashamed at the pleased moan his lips let loose. He didn't want this! Not one fucking bit! Unfortunately, his body seemed to think otherwise.

Alec cried out when he felt a meaty palm wrap around his penis and begin to jerk up and down. The prisoner tried everything he could to prevent the string of satisfying, girly moans from escaping his throat but to no avail. It just felt so good. But he didn't want to be jerked off by this man! Or any man to be honest! He was engaged to be married to Lydia Branwell, a woman. No matter what happened he couldn't allow his desires for another male take over his mind. His family would disown him, his friends would abandon him, and then he'd have nothing.

With these images running through his head he let out a scream, crying out for anyone that could hear to come and help him. Randell punched him in the stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of his lungs and stopping his scream short. But, fortunately, someone heard him judging by the sounds of feet running into the bathroom. Before his savior could reach him, Randell already had yanked his boxers back up his legs and stepped back from the trembling boy as if nothing had happened. 

Randell smirked and shot a wink Alec's way. "Strip search over, get dressed inmate!"

Just as an Asian guy dressed in the same navy jumpsuit Alec had received came rushing up to him, Randell turned the corner and exited the restroom. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

Alec almost fanned himself. This guy was so goregous! Tall (three inches taller than Alec, which was pretty impressive indeed), lean, and slightly muscular. His dark silky hair was spiked up and coated with silvery glitter. His features were strong and flawless, and his eyes were uniquely shaped like a cat's. They were the color of fresh spring grass, utterly breathtaking. 

"Y-Y-Yeah," Alec stuttered, staring at the man with fascination. How was it possible for a single person to be that damn pretty! It just wasn't fair!

The man sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did Randell feel you up, darling?"

Alec almost swooned at the nickname but somehow found the ability to nod slightly. The other male groaned and began to rub his temples in exasperation.

"He does that with all of the pretty ones," he muttered.

"He did it with you too?" Alec blurted out without thinking. He immediately wanted to drown himself in the sink at the arrogant, yet adorable, look that spread across the Asian's face.

"So you think I'm pretty blue-eyes?" He grinned.

Alec began to stutter out an objection that sounded a lot like jibberish. The man chuckled and stopped his string of words with a finger to his lips. Alec's heart skipped a beat, or maybe twenty, who could find the will to count with such a beauty touching them?

"I'm Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you newbie," the older male announced.


End file.
